Bridgette
Bridgette, labelled The Surfer Girl, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Destroying Dragons. Bridgette is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroic Hippos. Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! .]] Bridgette is the first person to arrive, and is happy to see Geoff, and stands in awe of looking at Alejandro arriving by doing a flip. After she meets everyone, she asks if they're staying at camp the entire season, but Chris says no and explains the challenge to her. After she gets explained the challenge, she teams up with Geoff for a little bit, but the goes off on her own. When she tries to find her passport, she gets it out of one of the communal bathroom stalls, and is the first to reach Dave, and is placed on the Destroying Dragons. She befriends Brick, and seems to have a little trouble with Amy. At the elimination ceremony, Bridgette quickly snuck in and was not surprised when Mike got eliminated. The Great Chinese Race Bridgette wakes up in first class, and states in the confessional that she actually slept well. She then wakes up Brick and Amy, stating they should in an alliance. They both agree, which makes her happy. When the plane lands, Bridgette is excited to be in China, and is excited to compete in today's challenge. After Chris explains everything, she runs up the Great Wall, but gets very tired easily. Brick then helps her up the wall and find their assigned objects together with Amy. After they bring their items back to Chris, they are declared the winners of the challenge. Bridgette then overhears that Izzy got eliminated, and stated "Better her then me." Egyptian Torture Bridgette wakes up in first class again, and greets her teammates, stating that their team is like Team Amazon from Total Drama World Tour, so nothing can stop them from winning. Bridgette also wonders where they're heading next, which was Egypt. Bridgette, along with most everyone else, complains how hot it is. In the challenge, Bridgette willingly helps her team out. The Olympians win this challenge, but Bridgette is still happy that her team isn't headed to elimination. Later, Bridgette makes a comment towards Staci, and regretted saying what she said. Staci gets the boot because the Olympians voted her out, and Bridgette feels guilty of not being able to apologize to her. Korean Teaching or Learning For the first time, her team ends up in first class, and she is very disappointed. Amy and Brick cheer her up though, and she's very happy that's at least still in the competition. The plane lands in Korea and Bridgette gets ecstatic. She manages to get some points for her team here and there, and they end up winning the challenge again, and they are glad they don't have to sleep in economy class again. After she hears Eva is eliminated, she is glad, knowing she is a big threat. Icey Antarctica After Bridgette wakes up in first class again, she wonders what the challenge may be and where it will take place. She realizes outside that it is Antarctica where they departed, and Bridgette gets cold. Alejandro and Geoff step in an make her warm by taking their shirts off and giving them to Bridgette. She is happy with their offers, but worries if they'll get cold later. During the challenge, she tries to help out, but her team ends up losing. At the elimination ceremony, she votes for Trent but it was revealed that the votes were a tie. During the second round of voting, she votes Trent off again. Even though he got three votes against him, Brick goes home instead, making Bridgette angry. Jamaica Man! In this episode, she wakes up in economy class, and hopes that their team wins today's challenge. She is happy that they are landing in someplace tropical, Jamaica. She takes part as one of the contestants in the bobsled race, and pairs up with Trent. She does a bunch of cool flips and moves, and manages to put their team in second place. The Olympians lose, and Bridgette wonders who's going to get the boot. When someone said to her it was Harold, she wasn't shocked. Indian Dance Bridgette ends up in economy class again, and does not want to her team to end up losing again. In India, she is told by Chris that the challenge is the perform a dance to Chris. Bridgette tries to think of some dance moves, but nothing seems to work. When the Dragons go up, they have a bit of a mess when a giant light blinds her team, and they end up doing poorly. After the Olympians win, she is disturbed by Trent's way of convincing Chris that they should stay, and she votes off Trent, leading to his elimination. Australian Rivals Bridgette wakes up in economy class again, and is happy to be in the top nine. She then wonders where they are heading next, which was Australia. Soon enough, once Zoey turns into Commando Zoey, she is in shock, stating why she is back. She sings Commando Zoey, and then she lands in Australia. She cheers for her teammates when they compete in the rounds, and when she goes against Sadie and Beth, she scores half a point for her team, with them getting second place. When she is revealed that Sadie got eliminated, she is relieved because she could've been a huge threat. Aloha, Merge! In this episode, Bridgette is in economy class, and hopes that she will merge soon. Chris announces the merge, and Bridgette is glad to make it. In the challenge she is paired up with Lightning, and the two don't seem to get along too much. In the end, Bridgette and Lightning don't win immunity, which makes him very mad at her. At the elimination ceremony, she lands in the bottom two, and she is relived when Zoey was the one going home instead of her. African Safari In this episode, she is in economy class, along with Geoff, celebrating their spots in the final seven. However, Chris announces that they have to vote someone back into the game, and she votes for Mike with Amy, because if he comes back, people will eliminate him right away, guaranteeing her spot in the final seven. Unfortunately, Alejandro convinces everyone else to vote for Eva, and she comes back into the game. During the challenge, her act with the snake was a complete failure, and at the elimination ceremony she votes for Geoff because of Alejandro. Bridgette is eliminated by Alejandro in the end. Gladiatorial Finale! Bridgette returns to the watch the finale along with the past contestants who got eliminated. She is chosen by Amy to be one of her helpers, and she helps her win the million dollars. She helped Amy take down the two antagonists of the season. She is delighted by their "death", and she received fourth in the challenge. When it is down to Amy and Beth, she makes popcorn and watches intensely. She is very excited when Amy wins, and then her and Geoff make out at the end of the episode. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Bridgette has hardly any dialogue in this episode, but she does wonder where Chris is at one point, and isn't too fond of the "surprise". She doesn't return for Total Drama Toxic Brawl, and is launched away in the launching machine. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery 66px-Bridgette arms.png Bridgette.png 180px-BridgetteBigEyes.png 212px-BridgetteFall.png 212px-Bridgettefallwithherpole.png Bridgette (2).png Bridgette...sorta.PNG Bridgette Fall 2.png BridgetteGlareOhNoUDint.png BridgetteMad.png Bridgettemadarmsback.png Bridgetterejoices.png Bridgettesneek.png BridgetteStraieted.png Brigdette 7.png Swimmy.png BridgeMadSitting.png Bridgette TDI Ep07.png BridgetteSeduta.png BridgetteSit.png BridgetteArrives.png|Bridgette arrives. BridgetteVotingGeoff.png|Bridgette votes Geoff, due to Alejandro's schemes in African Safari. See Also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:8th place Category:Heroes Category:Ocean Blue